As shown in FIG. 1, an existing display includes a timing controller 100, a power supply 101, a source driver 102, a gate driver 103 and a display panel 104, wherein the source driver 102 controls signal output of data lines G1-Gn, and the gate driver 103 controls signal output of gate lines S1-Sn. In general, when the display operates normally, the power supply 101 supplies required voltages to respective modules, the timing controller 100 outputs image data signals and control signals to the source driver 102 and the gate driver 103, respectively, and the gate driver 103 turns on, one by one, thin film transistors connected on the respective scan lines, sequentially, to display different pictures. However, since liquid crystal capacitors CLC and storage capacitors CS of the display panel will be charged to accumulate charges thereon during the normal operation of the display panel, a residual picture will be presented on the display panel when the display panel is shut down, since the charges cannot be released effectively, this is the so-called shutdown residual.
In part of existing display apparatuses, a detection circuit is arranged on a printed circuit board (PCB), which outputs a residual elimination signal (XON), and a shutdown residual elimination functional circuit which receives the XON signal is arranged on a gate driver such that all of the gate lines are turned on, so as to eliminate the shutdown residual. In such display apparatuses, the shutdown residual can be eliminated only when the PCB and the gate driver must be matched with each other in type selection.